Worth Fighting For
by Alexandria Kennedy
Summary: Two schools. Twenty-four students chosen. A fight to the death. The Hunger Games, between actual students in schools in our time. Will the students be able to bring themselves to kill each other? Will they find something that is worth fighting for?


**Author's Note: This was actually a dream that I had last night. Yes, I have a very corrupted mind once I am asleep. Anyway…I don't think I'm going to continue with Waiting for the End. If you reeeaaally want me to, then you can review it saying that I should continue.**

**Anyway…Yeah.**

**Full Summary: America has been taken over by a dictator, and the year is 2012. Using the same idea as the Hunger Games, this dictator decides to show his power by tormenting two schools that he attended when he was a teenager. He takes twelve students from each school and intends to have them fight for the death on live TV. **

**Bianca Carson is just an ordinary high school student, despite the fact that she hardly harbors any human emotions due to a traumatic event that occurred in her childhood. When her name is picked from the other 1499 students that go to her school, she is not disappointed. In fact, she is completely fine with everything that is about to happen. However, when the name of someone whom she knows is also picked, her world begins to crumble. Without knowing whether or not she has emotions, Bianca must fight her way through the other twenty-three students that were also chosen.**

**Allison Reese never would have expected her name to be called, and she just wants to make it out of the fight alive. With hardly any motivation, though, her chances are very slim. The only possibility of her gaining an alliance would be if it were with her best friend Alexandria, who she had been friends with since Kindergarten. Killing anyone is something that she would never dream of, but with the rules stating that there can be three winners, she might just come out alive with Alexandria.**

**Alexandria Claude is the popular girl who would have had a volunteer…if they were allowed. Almost everyone in her school drools over her, but those from the other school have no idea who she is. Although her chances of winning will be great as long as she has her fellow classmates to back her up, there is the possibility of her being killed by students from the other school. After all, she is only afraid on everything, and only wants to make sure that Allison is safe.**

**Alright, so it will basically follow these three, and the point of views will switch back and forth. Um…yeah. Here is the first chapter!**

_(Bianca's POV)_

_I walked up to the stage with a faint smirk plastered to my face, leaving anyone who saw it with the expression that I was happy to be chosen. Perhaps I was ecstatic; maybe I really wanted to kill someone. Or maybe I just wanted to see what I would turn in to. As it was, I barely had any emotions to hold me back from killing someone. Guilt had never tugged at my heart or kept me from doing anything wrong, not that I had done anything wrong. However, in a place like the one I was going to, anything could happen. Maybe I would gain an emotion like anger or hatred and kill everyone. These little games might have been able to turn me into a monster._

_With strides of confidence, I was on the surface of the stage in no time. The woman reading the slips of paper had curly, blue hair, which was clearly dyed (or at least I hoped it was). Her eyes were a brown that reminded me of the dog shit I passed earlier that morning when I was walking to school. She looked like a ghost with her pale complexion that made her seem transparent. As she spoke into the microphone, she called out four more names, none of which I recognized. There were already three others next to me, the four of us standing in a horizontal line across the stage as we waited for the others to arrive. Two girls and two boys strolled into the auditorium, all of which appeared frightened, depressed, or angry._

_Continuing to smile to myself, I studied each of their faces, familiarizing myself with the faces of the ones I was going to kill. The only way to survive in there was to kill. I had no desire to form an alliance with any of these people. They did not mean anything to me. I hardly paid attention to any of them, anyway. Four more names were called, and I knew all of them from my classes, a few of which I had gone to elementary and middle school with. A television screen turned on at the center of the stage and we all crowded around to watch the reaping from the other school. What happened next was something I was not prepared for._

"_Allison Reese, Tyler Matthew, Oliver Harley, and Alexandria Claude!" the man on the screen announced. The last four people that had to be called up made their way to the stage, all of them with wobbly legs. In that moment, I could not breathe. My vision became blurred, and my limbs would not move._

_Allison Reese. Alexandria Claude._

_Both of those girls had been on my hockey team earlier that year, but by the time of the reaping, the hockey season was over. Although we did not get along all that well, there was something about the two of them—especially Allison—that had stuck with me since the last time I had seen them. They were different from all of the other Barbie-dolls of the school they attended._

_I could not kill them._

_Or maybe I could._

"That's mine, idiot!" a girl shouted, whacking a boy on top of his head while stealing a bottle of Mountain Dew from his hands. I rolled my eyes and stole a glance at two girls sitting together at the front of the bus. Their arms were linked around each other's, and they looked around nervously at the other twenty-two people on the school bus.

One girl had wavy-straight brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Even with her sitting down, it was not hard to tell that she was tall—much taller than I would ever be. The girl sitting next to her was around the same height, though she had dark red hair—why did everyone find it necessary to dye their hair?—that fell about three or four inches past her shoulders. Both of their eyes were a dark brown color, and prettier than the eyes of the woman who had read my name off of a slip of paper.

The girl with the red hair met my gaze and tapped the shoulder of the other girl. Both were staring right at me, watching me as if passing a sort of judgment upon me. It was possible they were, though; they may have been deciding whether or not to form an alliance with me. After all, there could be three winners.

(Allison's POV)

"Hey, Alexandria," I whispered, tapping my friend on the shoulder. "Look. Bianca's on the bus. She was always so quiet." My voice was barely audible, but that was not at all what I had intended. It had become a sort of habit for me, since I never liked people eavesdropping on my conversations. Alexandria turned her torso around and looked at Bianca. The girl, who was much more petite than the two of us, stared back at us for a while before sinking into her seat until we could no longer see her.

"She might be scared of us now…" Alexandria stated. She stuck her hand in her pocket and fished around for a bit before pulling out her iPod and headphones. Sticking one earbud into her ear, she offered the other to me. I took it gratefully; desperately wanting to block out the sounds of everything else that was on the bus.

It had taken an hour to get there, and by the end of the bus ride, I was already asleep. My head was resting on Alexandria's shoulder, and her head was resting on my own. When we woke, it was because someone had been shaking my shoulder. Before even seeing who it was that woke us, I instantly felt guilty. Alexandria and I were always hard to wake up. One time, when I had slept over her house, her bedroom got caught on fire and we were only woken up by her mother screaming in our ears.

I groaned a little and opened my heavy eyelids, turning to face who had woke me up and coming face to face with Bianca Carson. Instinctively, I gasped, but immediately caught myself and smiled at her. She started to walk away without speaking one word. Alexandria tugged at my sleeve and I stood up, the two of us filing out of the bus after Bianca.

We stepped into a large building, still not knowing where we had gone. Inside the building, there were weapons of all sorts set up. The place seemed to have been split up into sections, as there were ropes in one area, knives in another, and so on. A man greeted us with a scowl and began splitting us up into groups. Alexandria and I were able to stay together, and we had been sent to the knife-throwing section with a girl in my Physics class, someone from the other school, and none other than Bianca.

(Alexandria's POV)

Before the instructor went over anything, he asked us if anyone had experience with throwing knives. A girl from Allison's Physics class—I recognized her as Elyssa—stepped forward, quickly followed by Bianca. The two picked a knife and prepared themselves to throw it at the dummies that had been set up. I was not able to tell whether the expression on Bianca's face was determination or apathy. With a flick of their wrists, the knives sailed through the air. Elyssa's knife merely scraped the shoulder of the dummy, while Bianca's knife hit the dummy square in the heart. The instructor gave Bianca an approving look and moved on to go over the basics of the knives.

The next section was camouflage, and I could only say so much about it. Painting was one of my strong points, and so it was rather easy for me to make my arm blend in with a tree, which had been one of our tasks. When I compared my painted arm to the fake tree, they were exactly identical. Allison came over to me, complaining about how she had no idea what to do. With a reluctant sigh, I showed her how to get the tones and shades to match, and she thanked me gratefully.

Taking a good look around, I spotted Bianca struggling with the different paints. The boy from Bianca's school had tried to help her, but she refused his offer. I strolled over to her, smiling warmly so that she did not see me as a threat. Throughout the time we had spent at the knife section of the building, I heard people asking others to make an alliance with them. Perhaps I would be able to form an alliance with her now.

"Hey, Bianca," I said cheerfully. "Do you remember me?" She replied with a nod, bringing the paintbrush to her skin. The paint on the tip was a muddy-brown, though mixing any color with it would just lead it further away from matching the tree. "Um…do you need help?" Bianca shook her head at me. I frowned a bit, but not enough for her to notice. "Well…um…you're doing that wrong…" I motioned at her painting. "Although your brushstrokes are really straight and gentle, you're using the wrong paint."

Despite her protests, I helped her with the paint. Once we had finished, she did not seem to have changed much since the beginning. That same cold, bored expression was sprawled all over her face. Her eyes seemed far away, as if she were lost in thought. Before we moved to the next section, I said, "So, do you have any alliances yet? What are your plans for the Games? What are you fighting for?" She looked at me, her empty green eyes staring right into mine.

"What's worth fighting for?"

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Hate it? I sure as bloody hell hate it…**

**Well, if you like it and/or would like me to continue it, then I will. OH. That reminds me. I am working on a novel called House of Cards. It's on Fictionpress (my account there is the same name as this one—Alexandria Kennedy). If you want, you can check it out~**

**Erm…yeah. ANYWAY. Hi.**

**Just a little story that I need to share:**

**Okay, so my mother, father, sister, and I were driving to go buy a dog since our other one died ( ). The GPS we were using was in a different language (only the letters were. The voice and everything else wasn't). So, since I am more technology advanced than the rest of my family (hehehe), I was able to fix the letters back so that they were in English. Then, I got bored and changed the voice of the GPS to make it have a British accent.**

**It didn't even sound British at all!**

**Anyway, hope you all have a lovely day/night/morning/whatever~**

**Bye for now, Lovelies~! **


End file.
